Competing with Lana Lang.
by AngelClara
Summary: Chloe is feeling lost so she does the unthinkable.....


The art of being Lana Lang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ I really hate her. She took my life away. My identity. I was Chloe Sullivan, school editor of the Torch. The fiesty, snarky reporter who was always babbling on about meteors. But I'm not that person any more. Lana......she took that. I liked Clark, then she finally sees that he's boyfriend material. I'm the reporter........then she gets me fired and becomes the new editor. I've always said that I'll never be anyone that I'm not. So maybe I'm not the editor I thought I was. Maybe Lana is the editor and I'm the Cheerleader. Thats why I'm trying out. Lana left the squad to steal my job. Thats why I'm becoming different. I'm going to be a Cheerleader. They have it easy. If they like someone then the person they like is thrilled to be asked out. If they have a story to tell then people listen. If they choose to ignore the truth they are allowed to. I'm sick of being brushed aside, of being invisable, thats why its going to change. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ "Okay, next routine. Chloe Sullivan." I shook my head. A bright smile lighting my features. "1 and 2 and 3." I pulled out my perkiest attitude and my brightest smile.I threw my leg up hight in the air then did a cartwheel. " Listen up, Listen up. Go! Go Gooo! Go! Go gooo! Go Crows!!!" I clapped my hands together and stomped my feet. The little cheerleading outfit I was in swished around the top of my thights. "That was brilliant Chloe!" I heard Cara shout. I looked up to find the brunette laughing. Cara was a really good Cheerleader. She supported all of the squad and was bursting with a vivious personality. A real extrovert. Her best friend Clara was the opposite. She was shy and bookwormish. "Thanks" I said happily. At that moment I saw Pete. I ran up to him. "Hi Pete! Hows my favourite football player?" Pete looked up and his jaw dropped. "C- Chloe????" I smiled softly. "Yes Pete?" He shook his head. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Chloe Sullivan would become a Cheerleader. Hell must have frozen over" I could feel a sad look replacing my chipper one. "Well, I don't have the Torch any more because thats Lana's. Clark didn't stick up for me so he isn't a good friend. Lana left the squad so I decided to try out and make some friends who might actually stick up for me" The bitter taste of jealousy and anger tingled in my mouth. Pete looked abashed. "You know that he's really upset about that." Pete said condecendingly.I shook my head. Like I care if Clark's feeling guilty anymore. I only care that I'm his friend and he stuck up for someone just because he has a crush on her. That stung. Add that to the crush that I tell everyone is non existant and you have a very pissed of ex-reporter or a would-be Cheerleader. I shook my head at Pete. "I don't care anymore Pete, I don't. I used to like him romantically but he's shown me that his real friends don't matter what so ever. I don't care if it hurts him. That Chloe's gone. This is the new Chloe." Pete didn't understand. I could tell by the look on his face. "But Chloe. You are always saying that you shouldn't be anyone you aren't" I looked at him. If only he knew. I was a cheerleader in Metropolis. Before I came here. "How do you know that I'm not trying to be someone I am?" Pete was stunned. I didn't give him time to reply and added. "Besides that was the old Chloe. This Chloe doesn't care who you try and be. Its up to you if you wanna be someone you aren't because in the long run its got nothing to do with any one else." Pete shook his head. "Jeez Chlo, I didn't know that you liked Clark enought to be really hurt by him then angry enough by betrayal to change who you are" Neither did I , I thought. "Pete look around. I'm actually liked now. People know my name. I'm Chloe Sullivan a Cheerleader who is friends with Cara and Clara.People will listen to me if I have stories to tell. If I ask someone out they jump to say yes. And Before?? I was disliked. I was fired from the job that I loved, it was the only thing that I'm good at. It was my personality. And it was given to the person I hate most in the world!!!!! Think about it Pete, wouldn't you change too?" I shook my head angrily. My short blond hair flicking round my face bringing out my eyes. "Just go Pete. I have practice and so do you." Pete looked at me with what I thought was symphathy but knowing him was something like an evil gleam that screamed mischief. "Whatever Chlo but you know that you'll have to face Clark or he'll show up on your doorstep like a stray dog complete with puppy-dog eyes." I grimaced.Then brightened. "I won't have to if you tell him that as long as he's on Lana's side I don't want to be anywhere near him." Pete shook his eyes. "Chlo, you're his friend he'll dump Lana in an instant.He has a crush on Lana but he loves you even if its only as a friend.Of couse he'll take your side." I made a funny sarcastic noise. "Please Pete, like he took my side in the Torch?. This plan is exellent. He'll never give Lana up." Pete just sighed. It was amazing how I felt like crying at the moment.I was holding in the tears and I suddenly asked myself why. Thats what old Chloe would do. Thats what the tough strong reporter would do. I wasn't that Chloe any more so I didn't have to hold back the tears. So I let them go. Who cares if people think I'm vunerable? I'm not the old Chloe. I was changed the moment I walked out from the Torch. Pete stared at me. "Chloe? Are you, Are you.......crying?!?!" I looked up from behind my hair. Tears leaked down my face. He pulled me into a lame hug and patted my back. "Come on Chlo. Its not that bad." I shook my head and wiped the tears away."I've gotta go Pete" He nodded and I sprinted away past Cara who was frowning.  
  
I don't remember much of that day other than the few classes I took with Clark. I remember him staring at me in my Cheerleader outfit like he was dreaming. Then when he was trying to get my attention. I just ignored him. Even Lana tried to help him get my attention. She asked casually how I was going and I looked at her and quirked an eyebrown. "I'm pretty good considering in the past two hours I've lost the Torch along with everything I thought I was, became a new person that I happen to like and realised what traitorous friends I have. That about sums it up now excuse me I have to go see Cara about the new cheer." I left her then and inwardly laughed at the look on her face. I don't think anyone has ever been angry at her before. Probably because she's so perfect. I snorted. Yep thats the only reason I hate her I thought sarcastically. I wasn't paying attention so as usual I smacked right into Clark. "Chloe" he said in a soft tone. I looked up my eyes bold. A mantra I had prepared for a situation like this was singing in my head. 'Screw Clark, Screw Clark' I kind of shook my head. That mantra wasn't as good as I orginally thought it was because of it's double meaning. "Chloe, I'm real sorry about what happened at the Torch." I raised my hand cutting him off. "Don't Clark. I deserve better than to become Second Best to your crush. I'm supposed to be your friend. But lately I've been giving and giving and giving. Then when Lana's around its like I don't exist. I don't deserve to be treated like that, infact nobody does." What he did then shocked me. He bent down and kissed me. Not on the forehead or anything like that. But on the lips. He was minty. Thats all I could think. When he drew back I couldn't even muster up the anger to look or sound indignant. "That was for.." I asked breathlessly. He smiled and I melted. "I missed you like mad. I want you to be normal Chloe not preppy Cheerleader Chloe. I love MY Chloe and I want her back." I opened my mouth probably looking like a goldfish. He spoke again. "I kinda wanted to ask my Chloe to the movies and maybe a coffee date." I looked at my Cheerleading outfit. "Lana?" Clark frowned. "I never knew how boring talking could be until I had an in depth conversation with her." I smiled. "Meet me in half an hour" I said. "I really have to get out of these skanky clothes" Clark looked at my outfit and took a deep breath in. "I don't know that out fit is really apealing." I hit him on the chest. "Knock it off. I'll have to kiss you again." He smiled. "But I would like that." I kissed him hard. Yanking on his collar I pulled him down to my height. I let go of him and turned around. "Hey where are you going?" he asked confused. I smiled. "To quit the squad" His mouth made a little 'o' shape and then he pulled some keys from his pockets. "This is a gift from Principal Kwan" He tossed me the keys to the Torch. "He absolutely blanched when he saw Lana's artical and told me to give this to you" I smiled. "Thanks Clark" He smiled and I shook my head laughed then turned away. Chloe Sullivan Investigate Reporter was Back. 


End file.
